Arrows
Edward Harris ran away from a New England orphanage in the 1870s and in time surfaced in the town of Deadwood as the notorious bandit Deadwood Dick. After a failed relationship with, and rejected marriage proposal to, Calamity Jane Dick became more reckless and was gravely wounded in a shootout in Wyoming. Taking his turn of fortunes as a sign, Ned retired his guns and headed south becoming a prospector where he would spend the rest of his days. Roger Parsons' father Professor Paul Parsons was an engineer and chemist specializing in airships. While on a test run from California to New York with a new design and a revolutionary new gas Parsons and his family were shot down over the American Southwest by agents of Brand Braddock, a business rival. Paul Parsons and his wife died in the subsequent fiery crash but shielded their son with their bodies. The old Prospector Nugget Ned saw the crash and heard the infant crying from the wreckage. He saved the boy and when he heard Braddock's men searching the conflagration and occasionally firing rounds into it he decided maybe it was a good idea to keep the child's survival a secret. Ned raised the boy and taught him everything he knew about riding, shooting, tracking, and every other skill he had acquired in his former life as an outlaw. Roger grew into his strength as Ned was winding down and on his deathbed the old man told the boy of his past and how the old prospector had kept tabs on Braddock all these years. Ned left what turned out to be a sizable fortune to Parsons who used it to reclaim his father's company and set himself up as a businessman in California. Golden Arrow started his hero career in 1940 and was joined in '41 by his sidekick Brave Bow, a teenaged trouble-maker the local indian council had handed off to Parsons to hopefully turn around. The two joined the Seven Soldiers of Victory (I) in 1942 and during the Nebula Man incident in 1944 Golden Arrow and the other Soldiers disappeared. Brave Bow then joined the remaining sidekicks in forming Young Justice (I) and moved into the Thompson House in Central City under the eye of Bob Daley. While still adventuring Begay would finish school and go on to university to study Archeology. When the HUAC shut down the Mystery Men in '52 Begay returned to his people and became a high school teacher. Eventually Raymond Begay would become a tribal elder and good friends with a local forest ranger named Roy Harper and his family. After Harper's wife Anna left him for Hollywood he began to spend more and more time with the Navajo. When the ranger died in a forest fire his son Roy Jr was l eft in the care of Begay. Raymond trained the boy as Roger Parsons had once trained him, the two even occasionally adventuring as Brave Bow and Lost Arrow. Before the legacy defining stranding on a desert island Oliver Queen was a fop and a playboy, the irresponsible son of industrial magnate Robert Queen and his wife Moira. While Ollie was at college his parents died under circumstance he refuses to talk about and he was left sole owner of Queen Industries. After what was considered at the time far too brief a period of mourning Ollie finished his degree and threw himself boldly into wasting the family fortune. Anything for a thrill or cause espoused by a pretty enough girl seemed to be the playbook Ollie lived by. He at one point hooked up with the hippie activist Moonday Sandra Hawke and spent some months immersed in counter cultural politics. Not only was this Ollie's first introduction to the liberal (and in some cases way-out) left, but also when he met Jeff and Lilly Dixon and Raymond Begay. During this period he also fathered a son by Moonday. Soon enough something else caught Ollie's eye and he left the radicals and Moonday for other pursuits, never to look back. This lead to the night out in the Pacific on a party-boat filled with starlets and the idle rich where Ollie would have one too many and in the midst of his best Douglas Fairbanks impression fall overboard. When Ollie returned from the island he took some time to get established and invented the persona of Green Arrow. Queen was a little older than the other Silver Age heroes when he started out, just past thirty while Batwoman, Red Lantern and the rest were in their mid twenties. Still in the early days of his costumed career Ollie was at first stalked by and then eventually got involved with Bonnie King, Miss Arrowette. They carried on together in both costumed and civilian identities. This dalliance resulted in a daughter. Since returning from the island Ollie had become something of an activist, returning to causes he had espoused but really not believed when he was younger. As he found charitable uses for his family fortune Queen visited a Navajo Reservation where he knew the retired hero Brave Bow now lived. During the course of the visit a botched robbery and gunfight broke out to which Queen, Begay, and Harper responded. Roy saved Oliver from being shot by a robber and Raymond felt it would be better for the boy to return to the city with Queen rather than stay on the reservation. Harper became Queen's ward and soon after Green Arrow's partner Speedy, a nickname given him by Ollie. As Green Arrow was frequently involved in adventures with the Justice League Speedy soon joined Batgirl and others in forming the Teen Titans. Dinah Lance became a frequent fixture in the lives of Queen and Harper. When the Seven Soldiers were retrieved from time Roger Parsons, now younger than both his old sidekick Raymond Begay and Green Arrow hung up his bow taking time to get acquainted with the modern era, reacquainted with his friend who had grown older, and to again retake control of his father's company, which combined with Nugget Ned's fortune had grown significantly in his absence. With the arrival of Superman's “jacked up band of alien fascists” Oliver Queen took off with Hal Jordan on a trip across America, Harper joined the band Great Frog and got into drugs and Dinah Lance went east to learn more about martial arts. Category:History of the World Category:Arrows